Alfred in Wonderland
by Sazuka-Chan
Summary: After suffering from a fall down a mountain hill, Alfred F. Jones finds himself in a bizarre world known as Wonderland where the residents know in as The Alice, the true Queen of Wonderland. But, there is already a King who he is to be married to. Will Alfred accept his destiny or fight it till the end? AU RusAme
1. Chapter 1

**This is based off an old RP I did with someone, but we stopped and I totally messed it up. lD" So I decided to write a fanfics based off it to correct my mistakes and because it was a cool plot. XD**

**And, I'm sorry, I'll work on Yes, Mr. Tutor again soon, but Alice in the Country of Hearts made me want to write this. _**

**Be warned, creepy Russia and cross dressing ahead!**

**I do not own the characters, but I'm American and that's as close as I'll get! :P**

Chapter one: Welcome to Wonderland!

"Whiskey, come!" a voice echoed through the mountain woods.

Alfred F. Jones, 19, came to a stop, panting as he tried to catch his breath. "Stupid dog," he grumbled and leaned against the tree. He only got to rest for a moment when he heard a dog barking not too far ahead and took off running.

He leapt over a small tree, calling out his dogs name over and over. It wasn't like him to leave Alfred's side and it was making the boy nervous. He ran and ran, following the dog's persistent barks until he finally found the black and white border collie standing at the top of a hill. The dog whined and wagged his tail upon seeing his owner.

"Damnit, Whiskey, why do you have to run off like that? Don't make me put a leash on you," he huffed but crouched down to stroke his head. "What are ya looking it, boy?"

The dog barked and looked down the hill, whining again.

"What's down there?" Alfred leaned forward a bit to see down the steep hill, but Whiskey chose that moment to shoot up and bark again.

Alfred cried out as he tumbled down the hill from the dog's sudden movement. His body rolled and crashed into trees, rocks, making him pinball down the hill that could lead to a lava pit for all he knew! Everything happened so fast, yet not fast enough. His body ached from the abuse and he could hear Whiskey barking erratically. Suddenly, the ground was gone and he was falling, surrounded by darkness and his dog's cries growing quieter and quieter as the opening fell away to nothing.

He didn't know how long he was asleep, but when he awoke his head spun as if he were trampled by a stamped of animals.

"Damnit," he cursed and held his head as the dizzy spell and nausea slowly subsided. When he could see and think clearly, his eyes traveled across the room. "What the hell?"

He adjusted his glasses and stood up slowly. The room was small but furnished with a soft rug - which he had been laying on - and a couple of tables, but not much else. Heavy, thick curtains covered the windows to block out any light, which Alfred drew back to get his Barings. The forest around him was unlike anything he's ever seen. Strange trees with trunk that different from grey, to blue, to purple, with even more bizarre colors on the leaves. What made it even worse was how dark and gloomy it looked, like the beginning to a really trippy slasher movie.

"Where the fuck am I?" he whispered to himself.

Just at that moment the door to the room flew open to reveal a small boy who was panting heavily. "You must," he mumbled between gasps for breath, "come with me!"

"Who the hell are you?" Alfred demanded, taking a step back from the boy. His clothing was red and elegant, not something he expected to pop up from the creepy woods.

"Ravis," he replied and pulled out a pock watch, gasping at what he saw. "Oh no, we'll be late! We have to go, now!"

"Go where?" he demanded stubbornly.

"The Red King demands your presence immediately!" Ravis explained quickly as he pulled Alfred out of the small room.

They ran down the path and into the woods, much to Alfred's displeasure. It didn't help that the boy, who was practically a foot or two shorter than him, was running like they had a murderer on their heals. Yeah, that totally calmed Alfred's nerves.

"Who is the Red King?" he asked the boy named Ravis.

"Lord Ivan, of the family of Hearts, King of Wonderland!" he replied. From the way he shook, panicked, and how his voice quivered, Alfred could only see him as a frightened rabbit.

"Why does he want to see me?"

"Because you're the Alice!"

By that time Alfred had lost his grip on the boy who was running at practically inhuman speeds. "My name is Alfred, not Alice!" he huffed.

"You're _the_ Alice!" he repeated. "Now hurry up, we can't be late! This is a very important date for the king!"

But Alfred just couldn't keep up and soon he was left far behind in the middle of the dark, foreign, scary forest. Alfred stopped and rubbed his arms as he looked around. Now, without the company and noise of the strange boy in red, he could hear them; the whispers.

"Who's there?" he called out, voice quivering a bit. He could only think of the worst, ghost lurking in the shadows, waiting to steal his soul, or whatever the hell they did for fun!

The whispered persisted with no reply, growing louder and louder. Alfred couldn't take it anymore and took off running in no real direction, hoping to get away from the voices. Unfortunately, they followed him over ever small stream, through ever bush he barreled through, until they finally stopped. When he noticed that the whispers had died down, he stopped to catch his breath in front of a worn down gate. Thick vines covered parts of the gates that were attached to brick walls, hiding whatever was inside. Curious, Alfred ventured forward to see what they led to.

"More tea!" a man yelled from inside the gate and walls.

Alfred creaked it open and took a peak inside. There were two men sitting at a table covered in tea pots and cups, yelling and throwing them about. One of them had bunny ear popping out of his long, blond hair, while the other wore a ridiculous looking hat.

"Um, excuse me," he called out, taking a couple steps in through the gate.

The both look up, but the bunny-eared man was the first to react. "Oh hon hon! We have a guest, Arthur!" he cried happily, in what sounded like a French accent, and ran up to Alfred. "My, my, aren't you a handsome one! Tell me, what's your name, beau?"

"Stop sexually harassing our guest, frog!" the other shout after hitting the bunny man over the head. "Please ignore this idiot. I'm Arthur, Mad Hatter of the Kingdom of Wonderland. And this is Francis, the March Hare."

Alfred glanced between the two, completely at a loss. He must have hit his head really hard… "Uh, my name's Alfred Jones…"

"Alfred Jones? Hmm, such a strange name, but it sounds familiar…" Francis murmured as he stood up and rubbed the spot where Arthur hit him.

"Never mind that. Come, come, join us for tea!"

Arthur all but dragged him to the table and sat him down in one of the chairs. Francis sat across from him, happily accepting the cup of tea Arthur poured and then did the same for Alfred. He sniffed the cup wearily as he noticed something odd about the tea. It was black and thick, with random chunk floating around in it.

"Uh, dude… what the hell is this stuff?"

"Why, my own personal brew of tea!" Arthur replied, beaming proudly.

Francis sipped the liquid, choked, and spit it out a second later. "What is this garbage? I've been poisoned, poisoned! It feels like my organs are burning through my skin! Arthur, how could you? I thought what we had was special!" Francis cried as he cough and choked.

"You bloody frog, how dare you insult my tea like that! It is the most delicious thing in the world! You wouldn't know good tea if it stabbed you in the throat!" Arthur yelled back, smacking the rabbit man on the head over and over.

Alfred sat their awkwardly for a while until he finally spoke up, "Yeah, well, this has been fun, but I'm going to be late. This guy named Ravis said I had a meeting with the king or whatever, but I lost him in the forest…"

Francis and Arthur stopped dead in their tracks, staring at Alfred with wide eyes.

"Oh no!" Arthur cried.

"I knew I heard his name before! You're the king's Alice!" Francis exclaimed, both jumping up and grabbing things off the table as if their life depended on it.

"What the hell is an Alice?" Alfred demanded. They were calling him that two, whatever the hell it meant.

"No time, you must leave immediately! Hurry, go to the king, and you never saw us!" Arthur yelled, pointing in a direction - which Alfred assumed was where the king was - as he and Francis ran off into the garden beyond the gate.

Alfred sighed and stood up. "This place is weird…" he mumbled as he started walking away again.

He didn't make it long into the forest before the whispers started again. Alfred stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. The whispers came from everywhere, but he could see no one.

"Stop following me, ya stalkers!" he yelled before running again.

As he ran everything blurred together until he didn't even know how long he ran for. But, when the whispers stopped again he took a break to catch his breath. He stopped in a small clearing, but a small table sat in the center of it.

"The hell?" he mumbled as he approached it.

On the table was a ball of foil with a sticker on it that read "eat me". Curious as to what it was, he opened the foil to find a fresh hamburger, extra greasy, just how he liked it.

"Alright, what the hell is going on here?" His question was cut off by his stomach grumbling angrily. "Well, it does say eat me…"

He was hungry and he was beginning to just assume he was dead or something. How else could he get stuck in place that was clearly designed by someone on LSD. Thinking that he really had nothing left to lose, he picked up the burger and took a bite, sighing happily. But, just as he finished his first bite, the world started to sway and grow.

"What… the hell…?" he mumbled as the table and trees grew far above his head. "What's going on?"

Finally, when everything stopped he noticed that it wasn't the world growing, but him shrinking. Yeah, things definitely got a lot weirder.

"My, my, he actually ate it!" came a soft voice from behind him.

"Who's there?" he demanded, but all he saw was the towers grass and even larger flowers.

There was a soft giggle around him. "Oh, look at the adorable boy! He must be lost."

"Show yourself!" he growled, getting tired of the little games of this world.

Suddenly, the flowers leaned down and he swore he could almost see a face within the petals. "Now, now, calm down little one. You were the one who ate the burger.

"Why the hell did I shrink? What's wrong with this world?"

"Ooh, poor thing pretty feisty. The king will have his hands full with him!" another flower laughed.

"He's the King's Alice, though, he will be just fine there with him!" said another flower.

"What is an Alice? What is Wonderland? And what does the king of this weird ass place want with me?" Alfred demanded in frustration.

The first flower, a rose, chuckled and shrugged with the leaves on her stem. "Well, alright, I'll explain. Wonderland is the name of our strange country which is known to have weird things happen, as you can tell. The Alice is the rightful Queen of Wonderland, the true ruler alongside the true king. Lord Ivan has been proven to be the true king, which means you are his Alice. He has been waiting his whole life for your arrival, dear."

"Hopefully he'll be treated better than the mistresses have," the third flower, a tulip, snickered.

"What?" Alfred asked. Mistresses?

"Ah, yes, Lord Ivan is known as a cruel man. He often has his subjects beheaded for making simple mistakes. He also has had many mistresses in his life, but you will be treated better than those boys. You see, the king already loves you, as do all the rulers when their Alice finally arrives," the rose explained.

"Oh my, speaking of which, he better hurry back to the castle or that poor little page will be killed," the second flower, a lily, mumbled.

"I don't know what kind of sick man this king guy is, but there's no way I'll rule anything with him! I'll show up, save the boy, and return home!" he declared.

The flowers all shared a look before the rose replied, "You may try, if you wish. Go towards the cat nip field down this path. The guide will be apple to show you back to the white rabbits cabin, and the boy can take you to the castle."

"Thanks!" Alfred called as he hurried off in the direction of the field.

When the field came into view, he stopped and looked around. No one was in sight anywhere along the field, so he decided to climb a nearby tree, which, in reality, was just a small log on the ground, to get a better vantage point. As he looked out over the field, he still couldn't see any sign of life.

"What were those crazy flowers talking about?" he mumbled to himself then sighed. "Yeah, that question made me sound totally sane…"

"What are you doing?" a voice laughed loudly, scaring Alfred so much that he fell off the log. Luckily, before he hit the ground, someone grabbed his arm and safely lowered him down. "Man, you're lucky you had the awesome me here to save you, otherwise you'd be toast!"

Alfred looked at the newcomer and resisted the urge to smack himself in the face. The man who stood before him had white hair and red eyes. Nothing too abnormal, he'd heard of albinos before. However… the purple and black stripped cat ears and tail were far from normal.

"What the hell are you, exactly?" he asked dryly.

"Me? My name's Gilbert, Cheshire Cat of the forest here!" he laughed again, a loud, cocky, and obnoxious sound. And people criticized Alfred's laughter…

"Well, someone told me to come down here so you could shoe me how to get to the, uh… white rabbit's house?"

The cat man stopped laughing and peered at him questionly. "If your looking for that guy's place, you must be the Alice. Good, everyone's been waiting for you!" he laughed again. Alfred was starting to wonder if the guy knew how to talk without laughing.

"Yeah, whatever. Can you just show me where it is?" Alfred sighed. He was done with all this crap. Dream or no dream, he would save the kid like a real hero then find some way to wake up.

"That way," Gilbert replied, pointing down the path.

"Thanks," Alfred replied and turned to leave.

"Or maybe that way." He pointed in the opposite direction with his free hand.

"Huh?"

"Oh, or maybe it's this way!" his right arm curled around his entire body until it pointed above his head.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"Or maybe this-" before he finished, Alfred cut him off.

"Will you just show me the damn way already? If you waste any more of my time, that kid will be killed!" he yelled angrily.

Gilbert sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "Well alright. Go north until you come across the first house on your left. The white rabbit boy will be there and he can get you back to you regular size!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" questioned Alfred as he stared at Gilbert suspiciously.

The cat man shrugged and gracefully started floating into the air. "If you don't show up, Lord Ivan will kill all who spoke to you until he finds you. So, run along and please the king!"

Without another word, Gilbert disappeared with another obnoxious laugh fading along with him. Alfred just sighed and hurried down the path, knowing that they were seriously running out of time.

Eventually he came to a small cottage right where Gilbert described and walked up to the door. It towered over him like a mountain, but, ironically, there was a smaller door built into it. Without question he opened the door and found Ravis pacing back and forth in his kitchen.

"I'm dead, I'm dead, he'll behead me for sure!" he cried, practically shaking in fear.

"Ravis!" Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping the towering boy would hear him.

Ravis froze and looked down, eyes widening when he saw him. "Alfred! Oh, thank god! We have to hurry!"

Alfred watched the boy run to a cabinet and pull out a small box. He then knelt down and offered the content, a piece of cake, to him. Alfred took a chunk and ate it, the familiar feeling of dizziness and nausea over took him. Then, he was back to his normal size and being pulled out of the house and down the path.

It didn't take long for them to exit the forest, and then they could clearly see the castle. Is was massive and grey, with and ominous hint to it. The over all feeling of the place made Alfred shiver in apprehension. They ran across the bridge and through the gate into castle. He had no idea where they were going, but soon enough they burst into what looked like the thrown room.

"My Lord Ivan, I've brought the Alice to you!" Ravis called out as they hurried down the isle.

Alfred ignored the man on the thrown and looked around the room. It was dark like the rest of the castle, with red upholstery all over the room. The country flags decorated the walls with a darker colored heart and a gold sickle and hammer crossed on top of it.

"You're late," a deep voice replied, echoing throughout the large room.

"I know, you majesty, but we got lost in the woods. Please forgive my blunder!" Ravis begged.

"You know the penalty for making mistakes," the voice replied, which Alfred now noticed was this Lord Ivan guy.

Ivan motioned towards the boy and armed guards started making their way over. Without thinking of the consequences, he shoved them away, standing protectively in front of Ravis.

"Back off!" he growled to the guards, who looked stunned.

"Halt," Ivan commanded dryly, standing up from his thrown and making his way down to Ivan and Ravis. "You must be my Alice."

"So I've been told," he mumbled and glared at him.

Ivan tapped his chin and walked around him in a circle, eyes raking over his body and appearance. "Not bad. But you're out of line. It is the law and the law is just."

"No, it is your word that was made a law. What kind of monster kills a child?" he growled.

Ivan's gaze hardened and he stood a little taller. "Who are you to question my actions?"

"You Alice, apparently. I wont let you kill him."

"What could you possibly do to stop me?" Ivan challenged with a bark of laughter that lacked any amusement.

"Anything I can possibly think of. At all costs," he warned.

Ivan looked him over for a minute before asking, "Why do you care so much?"

"No one deserves to die for something like a little mistake."

Ivan stared at him for a moment longer before walking back to his thrown. "Please escort him to his room. As for you, Ravis, do not mess up again."

Ravis' eyes widened in amazement and the room fell silent. "I… y-yes your majesty! I promise that I wont!"

Alfred glared at the guards, pulled his arms free, and walked along with them. Before he was led out of the room he shot Ravis a small reassuring smile. He wasn't entirely sure what he was going to do yet, but he was glad that he at least saved the poor kid.

**And that's the first chapter! :D I hope ya guys like it so far!**

**Please comment and tell me what ya think. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**On to the next chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it! :D**

**Apparently, based on my old roleplay which I just decided to read through again for reference, I totally screwed up the thrown room scene. lD" oops… oh well, I'll do minor changes in this chapter to make it better.**

Chapter 2: Trial and Error

"Fuck. No."

"B-but, Lord Ivan demands that you wear this to dinner, he will accept no less," the young servant explained.

"What the hell do I care about what he wants? I'm not dressing up in a stupid, frilly dress just because that bastard said I had to!" Alfred huffed.

The girl looked down nervously at the dress that was laid out on Alfred's bed. He took one look at her expression and sighed.

"Who gets in trouble if I refuse to wear it?" he asked quietly. Her silence and refusal to meet his gaze was enough of an answer. "Alright, fine. But I'm gonna give that asshole a peace of my mind!"

"Thank you, your majesty!" she said happily, bow in gratitude, before running around gathering all the clothing to go along with the dress.

Alfred looked at it in disgust, all the pinks and lace and ruffles. What made it worse was when the servant girl came back with stocking and frilly undergarments, along with accessories. He felt like he was gonna hurl.

"Can't I just wear my jeans under the dress? It's not like he'd really notice," he mumbled.

She hesitated for a second before reply, "Well, I can't force you into wearing the clothes, but he would be upset if he did notice…"

Alfred sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

The girl nodded and respectfully turned her back as Alfred undressed and changed into the traditional undergarments. When he finished she helped him with the corset, which he demanded be tied loosely because he wasn't suicidal. Next came the dress that she tied up in the back for him. He slipped the stockings on and let the girl put on the remaining jewelry before he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I look like drag queen little bow peep," he grumbled.

"Like what?" the servant asked, confused.

"Doesn't matter…"

She looked the outfit over in the mirror and smiled softly. "You look lovely, your majesty. Lord Ivan will be pleased."

Alfred sighed yet again as he slipped the shoes on. "Not that I really care about pleasing him."

The girl said nothing in response and led him out of the room when he was ready. As they walked down to the dinning hall, Alfred took the time to observe the castle in the area. The halls were gloomy like the rest, even more so now that he could see the sun beginning to set. If the lighting was better it probably wouldn't have been as creepy, but it wasn't, and Alfred found himself nervously glancing around darker hallways when they passed them.

When they reached the dinning hall the servant bowed and motioned for Alfred to walk in. There were various sculptures around the room, large windows covering one side with the heavy curtain drawn back to let in the dwindling light, and a large, beautiful chandelier above the large table in the center. Only two places had plates and silverware, the end table and the one directly to its right.

"The king always sits at the end with the Queen to his right. When the king enters, you stand until he sits down. Lord Ivan should be here shortly," she explained before excusing herself.

Alfred sighed and in his chair to wait for Ivan. He heard the guards greet him and instantly he felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. Ivan walked in and Alfred refused to stand and greet him, the king didn't really seem to notice.

"You look beautiful, my love," Ivan said softly as he passed Alfred's chair. He gently took his hand and kissed the back of it, much to Alfred's horror.

He ripped his hand out of Ivan's grip, trying to keep as much of his dignity in tact. "I do not, I'm wearing a stupid dress! Last time I checked, most guys don't dress like this!" he huffed angrily.

Ivan frowned and took his own seat. "It was a very expensive dress, and you look gorgeous in it, so stop complaining," he replied.

"If it was so expensive, why did you buy it? Jeans and a shirt are just fine and very cheap." Alfred sulked in his chair, glaring at nothing. "And men aren't beautiful!"

"I want you to wear the dresses, I think you are beautiful, so you should be thankful for the compliment," Ivan shot back. He was getting annoyed, Alfred could tell. He would probably behead the next person that crossed him, so Alfred backed down.

Servants soon began pouring out into the room, placing platter of food down on the table and pouring them wine. When they brought the main courses out, the only carrying Alfred's food tripped and almost dropped the food. Ivan scowled and glared harshly, yelling for the guards. Alfred watched in horror as the guards grabbed the man, now panicking, and began dragging him away.

"No, wait!" he yelled, but the guards ignored him.

"Don't mind them, Alfred. Just eat your food and let me handle the servants."

"No! What are you going to do with him?" Alfred demanded. "Behead him? That's not fair, he doesn't deserve it!"

Ivan just glared at Alfred. "Of course I'm going to behead him. And he does deserve it. I have to keep order in my kingdom and the fear of death does that very well."

"All he did was trip! What kind of psycho kills someone for an everyday mistake that I make all the time? And I'm sure you trip sometimes, too!" he yelled and jabbed a finger at Ivan.

Ivan scowled and grabbed his wrist tightly, pulling him closer. "Then it is a good thing the Queen has immunity from persecution. But I am the King in this Kingdom and even when you are queen my power will be supreme. You do not call the shots here, it would be wise for you to learn that. Now eat you dinner," he growled, harshly releasing Alfred's wrist.

He rubbed the sore wrist and looked down at his food. Even with all the servant's struggling, they were just about to drag him from the room. It was his fault for angering Ivan with the dress. Maybe if he hadn't he would have been easier on the poor man. He only had one last chance to save him, and if it didn't work…

"Please don't kill him…"

"Why shouldn't I? He deserves it for almost wasting a whole plate of food," Ivan replied, looking cold and angry with Alfred.

"Because it's too cruel… please don't do it…" he begged softly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He couldn't be responsible for another person's death, he was going to be sick… "Please, Ivan…"

Ivan's cold front dropped and he looked at Alfred in surprise. To make the marriage and coronation ceremony go smoother he would need to make Alfred fall in love with him as soon as possible. If sparing the servant would make Alfred warm up quicker, than he would do it. Right as they were about to pull the man out of the room, Ivan yelled, "Guards! Release him."

Alfred looked at Ivan in surprise before the relief settled in. He looked down at his plate and sighed softly. "Thank you," he mumbled quietly.

Ivan offered Alfred a smile, which the boy had to force one to return it, and replied, "You're welcome, Alfred."

0000

Alfred changed out of the dress again with the help of the maid and changed into his pajamas. Which, of course, was another dress. Damn that bastard! He didn't pay too much attention to it though as he sat on the ledge by his window. He knew Ivan would never let him leave and he wouldn't be able to leave the castle knowing that Ivan would continue to kill innocent people. He would never see his family again, or at least for a very long time.

He thought of his dad, the man Alfred craved to be exactly like in every way. A just man who stood up for those who couldn't defend themselves, and for freedom and justice. One of the best pilots in the air force. That bomber jacket was they last connection he had to him, so nothing much changed there.

Then he thought of his mother, how distant she was, and her husband that she took after Alfred's father died at war. His brothers that he never got along with… his Dog, Whiskey, that his dad bought him before he died. They were gone from his life now.

He curled up on the seat, leaning against the window for support. The cold glass felt good against his skin, and soon he felt himself drifting off to sleep.

That night he dreamt of a boy around his age, one with a kind smile and sandy brown hair. He stood in the middle of a sunflower field, smiling softly as the sun's rays beat down on him. Alfred couldn't make out too many features on the boy's face, except for the hair and a pair of violet, kind eyes. He looked familiar, but Alfred just couldn't place it. So, he the fearless hero that he was, he approached the boy.

"Hello?" he called out.

The boy turned to look at him, smiling sweetly at him. He opened his mouth to reply when everything started to shake and a noise drowned out the boy's voice. Before Alfred could ask him to repeat what he said, the boy disappeared in a blinding light.

"You are going to be sore from sleeping there all night," someone's voice said.

Alfred crack opened his eyes only to shut them again and groan. "Sleep," he managed o mumble, trying to turn away from the person trying to wake him.

"It is already noon, how can you still be tired?" the voice asked incredulously.

Ah, no he recognized it. "Tired," he mumbled, trying to fall back asleep, but the more Ivan spoke and shook him, the less tired he became.

"Love, you need to get up and eat something," Ivan sighed deciding to just pick Alfred and carry him over to the bed.

Alfred's eyes instantly shot open and he struggled. "H-hey! What the hell are you doing, put me down!" he demanded.

Ivan chuckled and placed him gently on the bed. "Still tired?" he asked in amusement.

Alfred crossed his arms, and glared. "Well, I was until you rudely woke me up!" he huffed.

The king of Wonderland just smiled and walked over to the wardrobe, opening the doors to look at the dresses. "Come pick out something to wear, or I will for you. Keep in mind, it's a bit warmer out today."

Alfred grumbled and got up, begrudgingly looking through the dresses. He didn't want to wear another dress, but he didn't exactly trust Ivan not to pick something skimpy and creepy. "Where's the maid that helped me yesterday?" he asked.

"I gave her something else to do this morning so I could help you instead," Ivan replied as he gather the other clothing for him, just as the maid had the day before.

"Cuz that's not creepy at all," he mumbled as he pulled a dress out that he deemed worthy enough.

Either Ivan didn't hear him or he did acknowledge the comment as he just pulled out the clothing for him. Alfred sighed and started dressing and Ivan laced up the corset. Having Ivan so close made him uncomfortable, but he knew there was no arguing with the guy. He was like a giant spoiled child!

When Ivan finished tying the corset Alfred felt his hand lingering on his shoulders, right before a soft kiss was placed there. Ivan's lips were soft and gentle against his skin, sending a small tingle through his body. What was that all about?

So he jumped in surprise at the small kiss. "H-hey!" he huffed embarrassedly.

Ivan cleared his throat and stepped back with his own blush on his face. Was the creepy guy embarrassed? "Sorry," he mumbled in reply.

"What was that for?" Alfred asked.

"I couldn't help myself, I wanted to kiss the man I love," Ivan replied as if it were obvious.

"Love?! How could you love me? You don't even know me!"

Ivan's eyebrows drew together as he looked at Alfred in confusion. "I have loved you my whole life; I have waited for you for that long. I love even more now that I see how beautiful you are," he replied softly, stroking Alfred's cheek.

Alfred pulled away from the touch by turning his head. "What are you talking about?" He didn't want Ivan to love him, he just wanted to help people and then return home.

Ivan sighed, letting his hand drop back to his side. "The oracle foretold your arrival, that you would be my Queen. I knew that if I actually were to take on a queen, that would mean that I loved that person more than life itself. So, I have loved you, knowing that you would be the only one for me."

"Right…" Alfred mumbled quietly.

He heard Ivan sigh again and the ruffling of clothing. "Come, let's put your dress on."

Alfred complied and allowed Ivan to tie it up and help make sure it was laying correctly on him. He was starting to realize that the dress wasn't so bad because, those clothes underneath? Yeah, they were probably the most ridiculous looking getup he'd ever seen. It was less embarrassing to be seen in the dress.

"You look beautiful," Ivan mumbled ad he took in Alfred's form.

"You sure like throwing that word around, huh?" Alfred sighed and slipped on the shoes.

Ivan chuckled and smiled down at him. "I find it to be a highly accurate description of you."

"Whatever you say, big guy," Alfred mumbled dryly.

Ivan held out his arm to Alfred, and invitation as well as a way to beckon Alfred over. "Come, I plan on showing you your new home today."

Alfred shrugged and laced their arms together, like he knew Ivan expected. He was starting to understand that he needed to play by Ivan's rules or else someone would pay the price. So, he quietly walked out and allowed Ivan to lead him through the building.

Everything looked the same to Alfred, dark and gloomy, but the light coming through the windows was helping. A little. It was like there was a thick haze in the air, one that no one could see, but it made the light struggle to penetrate it. With the way the building was designed, it probably should have looked brighter and more inviting…

After Ivan showed him around the castle they made their way outside, walking through the court yard and enjoying the afternoon. "What is your favorite flower?" Ivan asked, out of the blue.

"Huh? Uh… I dunno… I guess rose are cool," he replied. Roses were the national flowers of America, so they had to be cool!

Ivan smiled softly and nodded in agreement. "I prefer sunflowers, but roses are very beautiful also," he agreed.

Ivan opened up a small gate for Alfred and he walked through into a very large garden. As far as the eye could see were roses, red roses, massive amounts cluttered together in a very tasteful fashion. In the center was a fountain and a small table with two chairs. There was another gate ate the edge of the garden which probably led to another section, but he was too busy be led around by Ivan.

"Do you like it?" he asked softly, smiling at Alfred.

"Uh, yeah, it's really nice in here. It smells good too," he commented, looking around.

"I hope you find this garden to be a satisfying place to relax," Ivan mumbled and he brought Alfred's hand to his lips, ghosting his lips across his knuckles.

Alfred felt a tingle run through his arm and he shuddered. Ivan seemed just as surprised as Alfred was when he didn't tear his hand from the other man's grip. He was just to shocked to move! Yeah, that was it.

They stayed in the garden for a while longer making awkward small talk, before they returned to the castle for lunch. The rest of the day was mostly the same, Ivan showing him around while adding in the occasional affectionate action towards Alfred. By the end of the day he stopped reacting to every little thing, finally getting used to Ivan touching him.

After dinner Ivan walked Alfred to his room, smiling softly to himself. They stopped when he reached his door, Alfred being the only one who apparently felt awkward in the situation. Ivan just kept smiling softly at him.

"Err, well, good night," Alfred mumbled.

"May I have a kiss?" Ivan asked softly.

"What? Why?" He huffed, embarrassed.

"I would just like a kiss goodnight from my beautiful podsolnechnik," he purred.

"Podshol- what?"

Ivan chuckled and stroked Alfred's cheek. "It is Russian for sunflower."

"Russian? Why do you speak Russian in this world if Russia's not a country?"

"Hmm" I don't know. But what about that kiss?" Ivan reminded, completely brushing off Alfred's comment.

Ivan looked down at with such a kind and hopeful look in his eye, like a dog when it's about to get a treat, that he felt himself caving. "Well… maybe just one. But make it quick."

The taller man chuckled and leaned in, kissing Alfred softly, sweetly. He felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him as their lips touched, and Alfred found himself actually responding. It was kind and tender, but just the wonderful feeling that it created made his skin heat up, his blood race. How did Ivan affect him so much?

Much to his disappointment, Ivan pulled away and broke the kiss. "Goodnight, my love," he whispered softly to Alfred.

"Night!" Alfred nearly squeaked in embarrassment, and he fled into his bedroom.

He heard Ivan chuckle before walking away, and Alfred tried to will his heart to stop beating to quickly. What was happening to him?

**Sorry for the delay, I've had some killer writer's block. :/ And it's still not any better.**

**I keep working on this yaoi comic that I'll eventually post online so all my fanfics are just like, blaaaaaaah… :/**

**I'll try to most more often. ^^;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone pointed out that brushing off the reasoning for why he's speaking Russian was bad, and I just wanted to clear this up if anyone else felt the same! ****J**

**That was on purpose and the reasoning ties in later on in the story and I'm very excited to get there because I thought it was clever! :D**

**So I guess I have a reason to write now! XD**

**I do not own hetalia or it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Tour de Wonderland

"Wooooow," Alfred mumbled as he looked out the carriage window.

Somehow, he managed to get Ivan to agree to showing him the kingdom of Wonderland. Granted, he pulled a cheap shot by using the puppy eyes on someone who claimed to love him that he did not love back, but who cares? It worked didn't it? And Ivan fell for it within seconds, apparently not being able to deny the boy _much_ of anything, besides going home.

So, there he sat in the carriage with Ivan as horses drew it through the town, watching as the towns folk quickly cleared the way and bowed. They all looked so scared to see them… perhaps he would have to change Ivan's ruling techniques before he figured out how to make his escape.

"This is my kingdom, podsolnechnik. Would you care to walk through it with me?" Ivan asked, smiling softly at the wonder in Alfred's eyes as he quickly nodded in agreement.

Ivan knocked on the wall of the carriage and it pulled to a stop. Immediately. The driver opened the door and held out his hand. Before Alfred could react Ivan climbed out and took the place of the driver. Alfred just sighed, seeing no way out of holding the king's hand, and just accepted it. He let Ivan help him out of the carriage then lead him through the streets.

The buildings were unlike any he had seen before, brightly colored and defying the laws of physics - or common sense, he wasn't sure which - but they were beautiful all the same. It kind of reminded him of something out of a Disney movie.

When he finally looked away from the buildings, he noticed the people. Most wore rags of dark colors, a contrast to the buildings they resided in. Unsurprisingly, they looked terrified to see their king walking among them. Cleary he had a lot of work if he was going to bring some sense of peace to Ivan and his country.

As they were walking through the square a group of children rounded a corner, laughing and having fun as they played tag. One kid wasn't paying attention and kept running until he crashed into Alfred, nearly knocking him over. The crowd gasped as Ivan whipped around, glaring at the child. Right as he was about to order his guards to grab the child, Alfred crouched down and stroked the boy's hair.

"Hey, are you alright, little guy? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked softly, smiling at him.

The boy sniffed and nodded as he tried to hold back his tears.

"Yeah? Where'd you hurt yourself?"

"My elbow…" he whimpered and held it out for Alfred to see. There was barely a scrape on it.

"Oh yeah, is see it… does it hurt?" he asked.

"Yeah," the boy croaked, on the verge of breaking down and crying.

"Well, it is pretty bad. The doctor might have to amputate it."

The boy's eyes widened as he saw the serious expression on Alfred's face. "No! It's fine, it doesn't hurt!"

Alfred just laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Good. Now be careful of where you're going, next time it could be a horse or carriage."

The boy grinned and nodded quickly before hurrying off to his friends.

Alfred stood up and looked over at Ivan who was looking at him in wonder. "W-what is your problem?" he huffed and blushed slightly. No one had ever looked at him like that before, it was confusing and embarrassing.

"You are amazing," Ivan replied softly, his expression still the same.

"W-whatever, you're just weird and delusional!"

Alfred quickly started walking again just to get away, but Ivan followed. And, of course, the guy insisted that they laced their arms together, but Alfred just really wasn't in the mood to protest. He glanced over at Ivan and saw that the man truly looked calm and happy for the very first time. Alfred really just didn't have the heart to deny that man anything (within reason) when he looked like that.

Their trip into town was quick after that; just a tour through the city and then back to the castle since he knew that Ivan's presence was causing the people distress. Once they arrived they headed to the dinning hall for lunch.

"Hey Ivan?" he asked.

"Yes, podsolnechnik?" Ivan replied, smiling softly at him.

Alfred ignored the random Russian. "Don't you have any family here?"

"No," came his reply. "Or…maybe. I don't know."

Alfred blinked and stared at him. What the hell was even wrong with this guy? "What do you mean you don't know?" he asked.

"I think… my mother is. But I haven't seen her here," Ivan replied, a far off look in his eyes.

"What are you talking about? You're so confusing," Alfred sighed in exasperation.

"Huh?" Ivan looked over at him, seeming to just snap out of his daze. "Oh, I don't know."

"You don't- good lord, you're weird!" he huffed.

Ivan blink before laughing softly and shaking his head. "Says you."

Alfred blanked at that. Did that overly affection, totally weird jackass just tease him? He was capable of that. "W-what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Alfred demanded a little weakly, still a bit thrown off. That was probably the most normal thing Ivan had ever done since he arrived.

"Exactly what I said," he replied, resting his head in his palm as he smiled cheerfully.

Alfred narrowed him eyes and slumped back in his chair. "Jerk," he grumbled.

"Sticks and stones, love," Ivan chuckled and Alfred rolled his eyes.

The servants brought out their lunch and they ate in silence with Ivan making the occasional comment. It was bothering Alfred how comfortable he felt around the murderous king. A normal person does not feel comfortable around a mugger, let along a killer with a lot of political power! Clearly, Alfred was not normal. Maybe it was the universes way of telling him to just give up on life because he obviously sucked at it.

However, Ivan was getting surprisingly better after only the few days he had been there. Sure, the servants would mess up and he'd get mad, but one little glare from Alfred (or a harsh "Ivan!") got the man under control and no one lost their lives. It was also nice for the servants to look at him so gratefully; he actually felt like a real hero!

After lunch, Ivan had to work so Alfred wandered the creepy halls of the castle on his own. But, just like the change in Ivan, the castle changed as well. The light seemed to penetrate the darkness of the halls better, starting to accent the beauty of the building little by little. Alfred was learning not to question it, but it did make him feel better. He didn't look over his shoulder as much to make sure ghosts or demons weren't following him.

Certain hallways, however, were just as dark and foreboding as ever, if not more. But, then again, he had never gone down those, and Ivan didn't want him to. The man had many secrets, but Alfred wasn't in a rush; he would find them out sooner or later. He was in a rush to get away from those halls though.

As the afternoon dragged on he wandered back to his room, his only sanctuary in the castle. He walked around it, just taking it all in for a moment. The castle was his home now, not that his actual home had felt like one. He was almost relieved to be gone, to not feel like such an outcast anymore, but the world was so strange compared to his own. He felt just as alone as he did before. Ivan made it a little easier, heaven forbid he think about it that way. It was just nice to have a little project to take his mind off things. But Ivan was a person, not a project, he felt bad for thinking about him that way. He was just a little off, or mislead.

With a heavy sigh, Alfred collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was mentally debate with himself about humanizing a murderer. As his mind argued with itself over trivial things, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Real? You must be crazy," a woman's voice came, sounding like an echo.

It was like he was surrounded by a white haze. As he looked around he couldn't see anything, couldn't feel his body. Where was he?

"I'm not crazy, it's possible! It possible that anything we think of could make a parallel universe to this one!" came a man's voice, just as much of an echo as the woman's.

"But a world from a book? Honey, the author was on LSD when he wrote that. Why don't you take on something more probable, like decoding the space time continuum or something?" she sighed.

"Because I'm sure Stephan Hawking has claim to that topic," the man replied with a dry tone. But that accent... It sounded familiar.

Finally, an image started to appear. The sandy haired boy stood in a doorway, looking into an office. From the looks of it, it was late at night and there was a dim light coming from the room. Alfred seemed to float over to the doorway, standing by the boy's side.

A man stood in the room, books piled everywhere and papers pinned to the wall. He was writing something on one of the papers, but ran out of room and started writing on the wall, as if he didn't notice the change. That happened a lot, he noticed, and he glanced around the room.

"Daddy?" the boy called out.

The man was so absorbed in his work that he never even noticed him. With a quiet sigh, the boy shuffled down the hallway.

Alfred woke up slowly when he heard someone call out to him. He opened his eyes, blinked a few times, and saw Ivan smiling softly down at him.

"You fall asleep a lot, don't you podsolnechnik?" he chuckled softly.

"I guess so," he replied as he looked back up at him. He was still amazed at how much affection he could see in those violet-blue eyes. Affection for a complete strange, no less.

"You are very beautiful when you are just waking up," Ivan mumbled softly, nearly a whisper, as his thumbed caressed Alfred's cheek.

"I thought we already went over my opinion of that word," Alfred huffed.

"Hmm, yes, but you insult me enough that you should just put up with it," chuckled Ivan as he kissed Alfred's cheek.

Said boy blushed and jerked away, leaving the king with a mixture of amusement and exasperation. "What was that for?" Alfred demanded.

"I loved the look on your face, I couldn't help myself."

"Again with the 'L' word…"

Ivan sighed and shook his head. "What now?"

"I'm just still not convinced you even know what love is!"

"It seems we must have this talk again…" Ivan stood up and crossed his arms. "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Nope."

"Soul mates?"

Alfred paused. "I guess so, if you want to sound like an overly romantic sap…" Though he did like to think that there was someone for everyone out there. Then he didn't feel so alone.

"If there was a machine that told you who your soul mate was, and you knew it for a fact to be correct, would you love that person the moment you knew who it was?"

"Well… I guess… but there is no such thing as that machine!" Alfred protested.

"No, but I have the caterpillar oracles, that I know to be real," Ivan replied.

"Caterpillar- never mind. We have stuff like that too. Psychics, who claim to be able to talk to the dead. They're con artists, manipulators. A scam."

Ivan sighed a shook his head. "If you met them, you would understand."

"Then prove it to me."

It wasn't until the next morning that they were able to leave for the oracles, but Alfred didn't care. It was all just a joke to him, one that Ivan stupidly let himself fall for. They rode in silence, Ivan looking tired and Alfred sitting there stubbornly. When they finally reached it and got out of the carriage, Alfred took a good look at the place.

Mushrooms, as tall and wide as buildings sprouted from the ground. The tops overlapped each other as if making a temple out of nature. Little glowing strands hung from the tops of them, lighting up the dark tunnel that may as well have just been a building. Shrugging it off, Alfred followed Ivan into the mushroom building.

They walked for a while until they came to a large open room that was _filled_ with weird smelling smoke. Once they walked in more he saw that amongst the stacks of books everywhere, there were hookah pots _everywhere_.

"This place already seems sketchy," Alfred mumbled and Ivan shushed him.

They were led up to the one who told Ivan of the prophecy, a large, tan man with dreadlocks that were pulled back into a pony tail. The guy glanced at Ivan, nodded in respect (which Ivan surprisingly did in return) and then looked at Alfred.

"So, Alfred Jones, you've finally arrived," he huffed out a puff of smoke into his face.

Alfred coughed and fanned it away. "Yeah, and I heard you knew I was coming, whoever you are."

"Hmm, yes. Now, your highness, have you brought _him_ here?" he asked Ivan, with a pretty bad attitude. He clearly didn't like Ivan, and was also suicidal, apparently.

"Well, he is having a hard time accepting the fact that we are meant to be together. I was hoping you could change his mind, if it is not too much of a bother," he replied. It amazed Alfred how much respect Ivan was showing the weirdo.

The man took a puff of tobacco and turned his irritable gaze towards Alfred. "You don't believe me? Not very surprising for an ignorant outsider."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the man. "Why should I believe someone who's probably just an over glorified con artist?" he growled.

"The oracles are always right, Alfred," Ivan said softly.

"We are not always right," Came a woman's voice. Alfred turned around to see a short woman with blond, curly hair that came down to her shoulders, and kind, green eyes. "Fate and Destiny are not set in stone. We see the life of a person based on their past experiences, but one little decision can change the course of their lives. However, finding a person's soul mate is different."

"People who are meant to be together are always connected by a little invisible thread. That is beyond the control of the person. Souls are bound together in a ritual earlier than when they are born," the man said again.

Alfred noticed than she was wearing the same kind of robes as the man, only his were all red and her's were green.

"I understand that you are doubting that bond?" the woman asked.

"Yes, why don't we prove him wrong for daring to doubt us!" the man huffed with a sneer. "You are a coward. You run away from anything that gets too close because you can't bare to lose a loved one again. You pushed away your mother and your brothers, but you refuse to acknowledge that. You want to just think that it's you who is the victim."

Alfred stared wide-eyed at the man, whispering, "Stop…"

"Not to mention how you desperately wanted to follow in your father's foot steps by joining the air force, but you were turned down for not having perfect vision. Despite that, you found someone who would give you flying lessons, but you panicked. You couldn't get near the plane because the sky was the last connection you had to you father, and you were too cowardly to face it."

"Enough!" Ivan growled loudly, putting an arm around Alfred protectively.

"You went to far, brother," the woman growled, glaring at him.

Alfred looked down at his feet, allowing Ivan to lead him away to a different area, far from the rude man cloaked in red. They sat down with the woman, among a sea of soft, green pillows.

"Alfred Jones, I am sorry for how he acted," she apologized softly, placing her hand on his.

"Alfred…" Ivan mumbled and the blond glanced up at the other. "I only wished to prove to you why I know that I love you. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"It's fine," Alfred mumbled, looking down at his lap. "He was right anyways."

"Alfred…" Ivan mumbled and took one of his hands.

The woman in green smiled sadly and held his other hand in her's. "Sometimes we go through tragedy in life. Sometimes the only way we can cope is by holding on and protecting ourselves. But know this, Alfred Jones, there is no escaping hurt and pain, it will always come no matter what. However, having someone by your side and to love endlessly will be someone who is there to hold your hand and take on the pain and hurt with you."

Alfred glanced over at Ivan then at the girl. "I guess…"

She smiled again, tucking some of her blond hair behind her ear. "Alfred Jones, you fear the sky because you're afraid that it will make your father's death more real. But he's gone, and he wont come back. However, the sky was his passion and it was always yours. So, it may just be the only thing that brings you closer to him and keeps that bond strong."

"Are you sure you are not hungry?" Ivan asked for the third time as he walked Alfred to his room.

"Yeah, I'm just going to rest for a while," he replied. His visit to the oracles left him feeling drained, all he wanted was to crawl under the warm sheets and take a long, nice nap. Perhaps never wake up so he didn't have to deal with things way beyond his maturity levels?

"Very well… I'll come check on you later," he replied, but quickly added, "if that's alright with you."

"Sure," Alfred shrugged and walked into the room, shutting the door behind him.

So much was said, so much had to be dealt with. Was he really ready to take on flying? Well, he didn't really have a choice since he was stuck there.

And then there was Ivan. He hadn't lied, those people would have to be psychic or a real oracle to be able to dissect him like that. But then that meant that Ivan was right….

How did he feel about that? He felt uncertain about the situation. Ivan was a man that murdered just because he had the power to do it, a man that created fear throughout his whole country. How could Alfred, just one, ordinary guy who clearly had his own issues, be with someone like that? How could he possibly change him into someone who was worthy of his affections? One person couldn't change a man like that…

Or could they? Alfred couldn't deny the way he felt a tug in his heart towards Ivan after hear what the woman had to say. He also couldn't deny that Ivan made him feel weird sometimes, like there was a warmth spreading through his body, relaxing all of his insecurities. And how could he possibly deny that he was attracted to him? Ivan was strong, clearly masculine, but still with a sensitive side. He's the guy Alfred would always describe as someone he would want to be with. And, to top it all off, Ivan clearly was devoted to Alfred, which he still didn't understand.

Ivan was confusing, stubborn, weird, strange, smart, funny, kind (to him), and all around unique. Every fiber within him was cry for Alfred to just give him a shot, to let his guard down just once to maybe find happiness, or at least contentment. But did he want to get used to Ivan, and then get burned? Was there a way to know for sure whether that would happen?

Alfred wanted to cry out in frustration as he flopped down on the bed, but not one sound escaped from his lips. As his mind raged on about what he wanted and what he should do, his body gave in to it's exhaustion and gently lulled his mind into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hmm… I wonder if anyone knows where I'm going with this story. Anyone wanna take a guess? XD**

**The caterpillar oracles were Cuba and Belgium (cuz I think she's adorable and sweet~) and will be explained better later on.**

**Please leave a comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**And here marks the start to a beautiful relationship!**

**I'm a little disappointed with the lack of comments, but thanks to everyone who did take time to say something! It really made my day! :3 Please leave a comment so I can get this thing over with! XD**

**And sorry for the late update, I've been busy with school, work, and being sick. ^^;**

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Harsh Reality

There was the white haze again and Alfred wanted to sigh in frustration. What were with these confusing dreams? Why was he even thinking about stuff like that in his sleep? They were pointless, he'd rather dream about Hamburgers!

But before he could start drooling over his favorite food _ever_ he noticed someone standing ahead of them. They were wearing a coat and a scarf, like they were dressed for late fall. The coat was a rich, dark, purple-red color, and the scarf was pink and looked incredibly softly. It was obvious, even from behind, that the figure was a boy. He had short, sandy-blond hair, just like the younger boy he'd seen in his dreams.

"Hey! Who are you?" Alfred called out.

The boy turned around, fixing his violet eyes on him. "Lost…" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Alfred asked and began to walk over.

"I'm lost," he repeated, still staring at Alfred.

"Well, are ya trying to find something?" he asked and the boy nodded. "Well, can ya tell me what so I can help you?"

"Mother… I'm trying to find my mother."

"Your mother… alright, let's go look for her. By the way, what's your name?" Alfred asked.

The boy with the pretty violet eyes smiled softly at him. He opened his mouth and spoke, but the voice was deeper, more familiar. "Alfred."

"Huh?" Alfred blinked and the boy looked just as confused as him.

"Alfred? Wake up Alfred," the voice said again and the world began to shake. Before he could say anything else to the boy, he disappear, like dust, and so did the misty-white world.

Alfred cracked open his eyes and looked up to see Ivan smiling softly at him. "Hello there. How are you feeling?" he asked.

Alfred blinked a few times before replying, "Tired."

Ivan chuckled and ran his finger through Alfred's hair. "I know, Dorogoy. Are you hungry at all yet?"

Alfred shook his head and sighed softly at his touch. "What does it mean?"

"Pardon?"

"'Dorogoy,'" Alfred replied.

Ivan smiled and ran his thumb along Alfred's cheek. "It means 'dear' in Russian."

"Oh… hey Ivan? Could you… lay down with me for a bit?" he asked softly.

The look of surprise that crossed Ivan's face was almost funny, but that was dismissed as he saw the shock change to pure happiness. It made Alfred's heart melt. "I would love to. Any thing for you, Alfred."

He laid down beside Alfred, but did nothing else. Alfred was grateful for the consideration, but it was unnecessary in that moment. Without needing Ivan to do it, Alfred curled into the side of Ivan's body, amazed at how fast his heart was racing just from that. As much as he didn't want to, he was beginning to believe that the oracles were right. About them needing to be together, at the very least. Whether or not it was going to last forever, Alfred was attracted to Ivan and felt comfort in his presence. His blood and heart raced from the simplest of words or phrases and he found himself beating down the urge to kiss the taller man. He could deny no longer how much he wanted to be with Ivan, amazing only after a few days.

Ivan held Alfred and soothingly rubbed his back as they laid there. Maybe he didn't believe the whole "soul mates" thing(well, he did… but just not that Ivan was his. Or maybe he wasn't entirely convinced yet), but he was willing to give Ivan a shot. What could be the worst thing that could happen? He was already stuck in a world that wasn't his home.

"I'm never going to be able to go home again, am I?" he asked softly, nearly a whisper.

"I'm sorry… I don't know how," Ivan mumbled in reply. "If I could do it to make you happy, I would…"

"I thought you wanted me to stay here with you."

Ivan hummed softly, his fingers running through Alfred's hair and massaging his scalp. "Of course I do… but if I could send you home, I would, I know that now."

Alfred closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle treatment. "You didn't seem like you would in the beginning."

"Well, no, I would have locked you away for trying to escape, in the beginning. Now though… After getting to know you a little better I know that I would stop at nothing to keep you safe and happy," he replied softly.

Slowly, Alfred pushed himself up to hover over Ivan. Blue eyes met violet and everything seemed to slow down as Alfred leaned forward. Their lips met in a slow and tender kiss, moving together lazily. They took their time, experimented with the feeling before Alfred broke the kiss. He cupped Ivan's face and rested their foreheads together as he whispered, "Thank you, Ivan…"

Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred, holding him close. "You're welcome, Alfred…"

They stayed like that for a while and Alfred just enjoyed the feeling of being held by Ivan's strong, gentle arms keeping him warm and safe. He felt oddly at home in Ivan's arms, it was a comforting feeling. Despite not having his family or his home anymore, he felt like he had a place with Ivan; he felt wanted. Yes, wanted, that was the warm feeling he got with Ivan there. He buried his face in Ivan's neck and felt a small smile make its way to his lips.

Ivan gently carded his fingers through Alfred's soft locks as they laid there, soothing the younger boy that laid atop him. "Shall we go get you some food?" he asked softly, nearly a whisper.

Alfred pulled back and shook his head. "Not yet."

"Oh? What should we do now then?" he chuckled.

Alfred smiled softly and kissed him again. There were many things that he had decided on concerning Ivan: 1) he was super sexy, 2) they would be getting married whether Alfred liked it or not, and 3) they were apparently meant to be together and Alfred couldn't suppress his feelings for the man. However, what he didn't know about Ivan was how good he was in bed.

Ivan hummed softly into the kiss, holding Alfred close, and the blond boy took that as a mental cue to deepen the kiss. Their lips rolled and rocked together, his chapped ones caressing Ivan's soft but firm lips. He could feel the pads of Ivan's finger tips dig gently into his back as he tried to restrain himself and let Alfred lead. It was considerate, but unnecessary. He flipped them over to let Ivan know he should take the lead and the elder boy eagerly complied.

He ran his tongue over Alfred's lips, asking for entrance, before slipping his tongue into the blond's mouth. Their tongue slipped together, feeling the other out curiously.

They were really going to do it; they were going to have sex. Sex, sex with Ivan. But… that made him remember the flowers. What was it they said? Oh. The mistresses.

Alfred gently pushed Ivan away, looking off to the side as he caught his breath. "I can't…" he mumbled.

"What? Why?" Ivan asked, confused and slightly breathless from the kiss. What could their possibly be to still hold his love back from him, why now when he was so close to being granted access to Alfred's body and soul?

Alfred shut his eyes and ground his teeth together. "Soul mates or not, I expect whoever my lover is to be loyal to me and only me."

Ivan's brows furrowed in confusion. "You think me unloyal?" he asked.

"I know you are! All those lovers you have, I know about them!" Alfred growled, glaring at Ivan out of anger, spite, hurt and betrayal. He couldn't believe he had almost let something so important slip his mind, that he had almost allowed himself to give in to that bastard!

"Lovers? Alfred, I have none, I swear! I only have you," Ivan replied a bit panicky. He couldn't lose Alfred, he needed him!

"Don't lie to me, Ivan! The flowers told me everything!"

Ivan frowned at that. "The flowers? You mean those little gossips out in the forest?"

Alfred scowled, he glare never leaving his face. "Yes, those flowers!"

Ivan sighed and sat up. "Alfred…. I haven't had anyone for years."

"Why should I believe you?"

"You could literally ask anyone anywhere and they would say I am telling the truth. However, information travels slower within the unmoving plant life, rather than in the traveling humans."

"You are a cruel man. How do I know you did not just threaten to remove their heads if they didn't tell your lie?" Alfred spat.

That hurt Ivan. He looked down, palms laid flat against the bed to brace himself.

"I want you to love me because you actually _love_ me, not because I convinced you of a lie…" he mumbled. "You are everything to me, Alfred, and I don't want to lose that…"

Alfred glared at him a while longer as the words sunk in. If Ivan was that willing to have Alfred ask someone, someone who could cave and tell Alfred the truth, then Ivan must not had been telling a lie. And he had just called him cruel…

"Ivan…" he murmured softly, reaching up and cupped Ivan's cheek. When the man did nothing more than close his eyes and sigh, Alfred gently pulled him back down so they were laying together again, Ivan's head cradled in the crook of Alfred's neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it… well, it's kind of true, but not at the same time. I-I mean, you were, but now you're not as bad. I- uh…"

"I get it Alfred," he mumbled and pulled back enough so he could look at him.

Alfred sighed heavily. "I didn't mean it… I say things when I get defensive, I didn't really mean for it to hurt you…"

Ivan offered Alfred a small smile and stroked his cheek. He knew Alfred was right, he was a cruel man. What kind of person would chop off another's head for being late, or dropping a heavy tray of food? No, he was very aware of what he was like, but he was trying to change for Alfred's sake. No, it bothered him because that meant that Alfred knew him for being cruel, and he didn't want that.

"How about a kiss to make it better?" he asked.

Alfred just smiled slightly and pressed their lips together into a tender, apologetic kiss. Ivan kissed him, gently running his hands up and down Alfred's sides. Even through his layers of clothing Alfred could still feel the gentle touch that sent shivers through his body. His arms came up to wrap around Ivan's neck as they deepened the kiss. Lips moved together furiously as they pressed close, wanting to feel more of the other.

"Ivan, please," Alfred gasped, squirming and arching up.

Ivan nodded and pulled him up, working off the dress then the corset as they kissed. Alfred eagerly unbuttoned Ivan's shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and running his hands along his exposed chest, admiring his physique. He heard Ivan sigh in appreciation as the man turned his head, kissing along his shoulder and up his neck. Alfred's skin tingled in every spot Ivan touched him, his hands gripping onto Ivan's back.

As Ivan kissed him Alfred shimmied out of his undergarment, leaving him only clothing in his stockings. With a smirk Ivan pulled back to admire his lover's naked body.

"Beautiful," he mumbled and kisses down his stomach.

Alfred shuddered and arched off the bed, feeling a wave up heat flow through every nerve in his body. Those damned lips, they kept going lower and lower, tearing a moan from his lips.

"That may just be the most wonderful sound I've ever heard," he purred and licked right bellow the naval, admiring how the muscles twitched in pleasure beneath him.

Alfred arched up underneath him, fisting the sheets in his hand. "I-Ivan, please…" he mumbled.

The older man chuckled and kissed his stomach. "Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes," Alfred gasped.

Ivan nodded and removed the rest of his clothing, then slowly rolling Alfred's stocking's off his legs. Once they were both completely naked Ivan pressed their bodies together. He pulled Alfred into a deep kiss, rolling their bare hips together and enjoying the moan it produced from him.

Alfred's fingers dug into Ivan's back as he arched up with a moan. Waves of pleasure rolled through him, making every nerve in his body feeling like it was on fire. And Ivan kept touching him, kept grinding against him, both of them eager to feel the others body, but it was over too soon. Ivan had pulled away, looking around for something.

"Ivan, don't stop," he complained, trying to pull his lover down to him again.

Ivan chuckled and bent down to kiss him deeply. "Trust me, podsolnechnik, you'll want me to find what I'm looking for."

Alfred sighed and reluctantly let go of him, watching as Ivan leaned across the bed to pull out a bottle of oil from the nightstand. Which totally wasn't creepy at all that Ivan had Alfred's room stocked for such an occasion…

Alfred gasped softly as Ivan took the cool liquid and poured it around his crotch, watching as the small streams traveled down to Alfred's tight entrance, pooling around it. A soft groan escaped his lips as Ivan gently rubbed the oil in everywhere their bodies would touch, paying special attention to Alfred's inner thighs with soft, teasing caresses.

Soon Ivan pour more oil onto his finger, making them nice and slick as he pushed on into Alfred. It was a strange feeling to having something go in his ass, but it wasn't unpleasant. He could handle it. Ivan moved the finger around and enjoyed the small gasps and sighs of please he received.

"Now relax, Dorogoy," he murmured to him as he slipped in a second finger.

It stung as he was stretched more that usual and he tried his best to do as Ivan said. The fingers caressed and probed at his warm inner walls, soon overridding the pain with pleasure as they searched for something. When Alfred cried out with a surprised noise of pleasure, Ivan knew he had found what he was looking for. Ivan slipped in a third finger as he poked and rubbed Alfred's prostate to distract him from the pain.

Alfred bucked his hips against the finger as he desperately tried to cool the heat that was slowly beginning to pool in his abdomen. But, of course, Ivan pulled away again.

"Dammit, Ivan, please!" he groaned and Ivan just chuckled.

"It gets better." he purred and slicked up his own length with the oil. Alfred watched and couldn't help the shudder of anticipation.

Again, Ivan pressed their bodies together and pulled Alfred into a deep passionate kiss, which he more than eagerly returned. As they kissed, Alfred spread his legs and Ivan positioned himself, gently pressing in. Immediately, Alfred clenched up around him, trying to stop the sudden pain. It wasn't awful, but it was worse than just the fingers; he hadn't even thought about how big Ivan was!

"Relax Dorogoy, its okay," Ivan groaned in discomfort as Alfred squeezed him.

After a few deep breaths Alfred relaxed and Ivan pressed in the rest of the way. They stayed like that for a while, kissing and clinging to each other as Alfred adjusted to the new size. Slowly, Ivan started thrusting in and out, building up a steady rhythm.

He began to move faster, harder, their bodies moving together in an erotic dance. Panting, moans, groans, all filled the silence of the air as they made their pleasure know.

"I-Ivan," Alfred begged softly.

Knowing exactly what he craved - what they both did - Ivan thrust into him harder, faster, until both were driven over the edge. Their arms wrapped around each other as they laid together, catching their breath.

"I love you," Ivan whispered and stroked his cheek. Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but Ivan silenced him with a finger. "Please, don't feel like you have to say anything, just take all the time you need. I just… sometimes I have the urge to say it, uh… don't take it too seriously, if it bothers you."

Alfred chuckled and kissed the finger before moving Ivan's hand to rest on his cheek. "You're wonderful, Ivan."

Ivan and nuzzled him, holding Alfred close. "If I am wonderful, you are perfect.

Alfred laughed as he snuggled into Ivan under the covers of the bed. They whispered to each other for a while until their minds started to fog over, both men falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**UUUUUUUUGH OH MY GOOOOOD. That was difficult to write. :/**

**Sorry it took so long! So many things to distract me… _**

**Please comment, there's only 3ish chapters left, and comments really do make me write faster!**

**Sorry if it ended abruptly, I was just so sick of this. :I**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, you guys are great! Keep the comments coming or the band of evil hiatus monkey will steal me away from the computer! **

**And no, I didn't forget about this story, it will be finished! I'm just lazy and I sleep a lot… Then Assassin's Creed 3 came out, and of course my obsession with minecraft that I have on every device I could possibly put it on so I can play it at all times…. And the 90+ hours of gameplay on Skyrim that I fell in love with… *dies***

**I do not own Hetalia! Otherwise Alfred and Ivan would be boning, always. :I**

* * *

Chapter 5: A Destiny for Two

Needless to say, after several months of wooing, the wedding plans were pushed forward. While it embarrassed Alfred to death (especially when they started pulling out wedding dresses that he just wanted to set on fire), he had grown to accept the idea of marrying Ivan; accept and look forward to it. Of course, as much as he did love his husband to be, he had yet to tell him that.

He often wondered how Ivan felt when he would proclaim his love and Alfred would only kiss him happily. Did it hurt him? Or was the affection he showed Ivan enough to get the point across? Something told him that Ivan was the kind of guy that treasured silly sentiments like that… Well, if he was going to tell him, he had to do it right!

Alfred marched through the halls with determination, straight to the kitchen. Upon his arrival all the cooks and servants stopped what they were doing and bow respectfully.

"What can we do for you, your majesty?" a young chambermaid asked.

"Well, I know you are all very busy preparing for the rehearsal dinner tonight, but I need one person - maybe two - to make a small picnic lunch for Lord Ivan and I," he replied.

"Not a problem, we will have all of that ready for you soon," the head cook replied cheerfully, ordering around his staff to finish tasks.

Alfred chuckled and headed towards his next destination, the gardens. Again, upon his arrival, the workers bowed to him.

"Anything we can help you with, your majesty?" one of them asked.

"I need all of you to gather rose and sunflowers - just a few. Then bring them to the center of the garden please," he requested with a smile.

"Yes, your grace," they replied and hurried off to do his biding.

Alfred grinned happily and hurried off to the center of the garden where he paid out a big blanket. Just as he finished straightening it out, the kitchen staff hurried over with a basket of food. They set if down in the corner and Alfred observed as they brought out wine, glasses, plates and silverware.

"Thank you, this is perfect," he replied to the grinning staff as they hurried off.

And, as if on cue, the gardeners arrived with a small bundle of roses and sunflowers.

"What would you like us to do with these, your majesty?" one of the men asked.

"Nothing, I'll take it from here, thanks," he replied and eagerly took the flowers.

When he was alone again Alfred began to pull off all the petals and drop them around the blanket, the beautiful combination of red and yellow. He was satisfied with how everything looked, a beautiful, peaceful lunch for Ivan and himself. It was the perfect environment to tell Ivan how he felt. Of course, Alfred would have been completely satisfied with just blurting it out, maybe after a nice little romp in the sheets, but he knew a romantic setting and an open display of affection would be all it took to make his betrothed happy.

He hurried back up to the castle to tell someone to find Ivan, and make it urgent, before hurrying back over to the blanket. He stood in front of the blanket, grinning like the idiot he was, and waited eagerly for Ivan's arrival.

"Alfred!" he heard Ivan yell through the gardens, sounding worried. It only made Alfred's grin widen.

"Over here!" he called back.

He heard Ivan running around the flower bushes and hedges, towards the middle of the garden.

"Alfred, what's happen-" he yelled as he came to a stop, eyes roaming as he took in the situation. "You're alright?"

"Yup, perfectly fine," Alfred replied and held his hand out to Ivan. "Hungry?"

Ivan, confused and still trying to wrap his head around the situation, nodded and took Alfred's hand. They sat down on the blanket and after he had a glass of wine, Ivan finally relaxed and began to smile again.

As far as his plan went…. Alfred had no idea what to do next. Was it a romantic setting? Yes. Was Ivan happy? Yes. How was he going tell him he loved him? He had no fucking clue. Alfred supposed he could just blurt it out, but they weren't even talking about anything remotely close to how they felt for each other. Usually Ivan was the one to do the sweet, romantic things that made Alfred's heart beat like a looney toon cartoon character. And just the fact that he compared himself to a looney toon spoke wonders of how romantic he was!

But he could be romantic! He totally could! And he couldn't always wait for Ivan to make all the moves, he had to do this on his own!

"This was very nice, Dorogoy," Ivan complimented with a soft, adoring look on his face. "We should have lunch outside more often."

"We'll have a lot of time for that from now on," Alfred replied as he scooted closer to his husband-to-be.

Ivan smiled down at him and Alfred reached up to cup his cheek. Of course, Ivan looked surprised by the action, but definitely pleased. He reached up and placed his hand over Alfred's, leaning in closer, as if to kiss him.

Before their lips could meet, Alfred whispered, "I love you."

He watched as the emotions played across Ivan's face, who pulled back to look at him better. Shock, joy, adoration, disbelief, love, and hopefulness. Alfred could only smile at the looks Ivan gave him as the information processed.

"Do you really mean it," he breathed out, rather than asking.

"Why would I lie about something like that?" he replied with a small, quiet laugh.

Ivan's grin widened and he did something Alfred didn't expect. Instead of the kiss he was expecting and hoping for, Ivan clutched Alfred to his chest as if he were a precious jewel, one that was the greatest gift he had ever received. It really threw him off.

"Thank you," he whispered, burying his face in Alfred's neck.

It had never occurred to Alfred that Ivan needed to hear those three words more than anything. Ivan, who put up a strong front, maybe a bit stronger than was necessary. He wanted people to be happy, but didn't understand people, and those people didn't understand him. He was so eager to force Alfred into a false relationship because that was all he knew how to do. More than anything, he needed someone who would truly love him, understand him, and actually want to be around him. No wonder he had seen such a drastic change in his personality since he arrived.

"I love you," he whispered again making Ivan hold him tighter, all he could do was hold the man back just as desperately.

As much as Ivan needed someone to help him, Alfred realized that he needed someone to need him. Not like his brothers who didn't understand him, or his mom that was too wrapped up in her work and second husband. He needed someone like Ivan, someone who made him feel wanted, like neither of them were whole without each other.

The held each other for what felt like forever, and when they finally pulled apart, all he saw was Ivan's face, all the love and gratitude, and that happy sort of sadness he always saw in chick flicks. He had to swallow around the lump in his throat, all the emotions were starting to get to him. And the stupid dresses. He was turning into a girl.

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you, too," Ivan replied and finally pulled Alfred in for a much needed kiss.

Everything was dark, as if a haze. It was different from his other dreams, yet, somehow, more peaceful. He could see light peeking through the darkness, getting brighter and brighter as if someone had just opened their eyes and was adjusting to sight once more.

The room was dark, yet in a comforting way. The walls were a dark lavender and the bookshelves were mahogany and beautiful. He noticed many books and the occasional trinket or plant nestled among them. His eyes scanned the room and saw that the light was coming from the large bay windows, where someone had pulled back the curtains.

Something else, he noticed, was beside him. He stared directly at it and saw a woman, beautiful, if not tired, nestled under the covers. Her skin was pale as if she hadn't been in the sunlight for a long time, and when she noticed him, she smiled tiredly. Her eyes were violet and oh so very familiar. Laugh lines creased around the corners of her eyes and made her look even older, more elegant. Her long, dark brown hung a little in her face until she tucked it away behind her ear. Even though she was beautiful, there was a sadness behind her eyes.

"My Vanya, you've finally awakened. Did you sleep well, love?" she asked, her voice heavy with exhaustion.

Alfred felt himself nod, though he didn't know why.

"Thank you for sleeping with me last night, love, I feel much better now," she whispered softly, reaching out to run his fingers through Alfred's hair.

It was so tender and loving that only one word came into Alfred's mind; mother. However, she wasn't his mother, his mother, while just as equally beautiful, had blond hair and blue eyes. So, who was she.

"Are you going to get better now?" Alfred asked, but it wasn't his voice and he hadn't said it.

The woman's face fell for a moment before she smiled weakly. "No, sweetheart. I don't think I will."

A hand reached out, small and chubby - a child's hand - and touched her cheek. The woman's resolve seemed to crumble. All she could do was lean into the hand as she cried softly, holding the child close.

"Mommy loves you so much," she whispered as the world faded out.

Suddenly he was no longer in anyone else's body and a familiar boy with sandy blond hair stood in the doorway of a cluttered study.

"Dad," the boy called out to the man slumped behind the desk in his chair.

The father wasn't working like he had been before, just sitting there, staring at the empty cup with a bottle of grey goose besides him.

"Katyusha's taking Natalia and I to visit mom in the hospital. I think you should come see her," he tried again.

"You should wear that scarf Katya made with your mother. It would make them happy," the man mumbled.

"It would make them happy if you came with us," he mumbled, but the man only waved him off and poured himself another glass.

The boy sighed and walked away, grabbing the pink scarf off the hook as he headed out the front door.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! It's getting towards the end of the story so there's going to be less and less romance fillers and only plot, so the chapters are either going to get combined or they're just going to be short. **

**We'll see where my motivation takes me!**

**Please, seriously, comments are way better than likes or follows so **_**pleassseee**_** comment and keep my motivation boosted to finish these last chapters!**

**I love you all! :D**

**p.s: does anyone have any idea where i'm going with this yet? Just out of curiosity on whether or not i'm giving too much away or if i'm keeping my secret plot secret. ;D**


End file.
